


your clothes fit me better

by finkzydrate



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkzydrate/pseuds/finkzydrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario's packing his last stuff before moving to Munich when he notices his favourite T-Shirt's missing. Marco knows nothing about it, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your clothes fit me better

**Author's Note:**

> i'll have to disappoint you, but idk if this t-shirt really exists???  
> let's pretend it does.

Mario is just finishing packing the last clothes he wants to take with him in Munich when he notices that his favourite T-Shirt is missing. He frowns, checks the wardrobe once, then again, just in case, then the cupboard next to where his bed once used to be, but it's not there either. 

"Marco," he yells to the blond, who's in the living room, occupying the big sofa - the only thing left in the room. "Have you seen my blue Nike T-shirt at your place? I can't find it anywhere." He's slowly approaching the living room, his voice becoming clearer until he's standing in the door frame, leaning on it and looking at Marco questioningly, arms crossed. 

"Blue Nike T-Shirt?" Marco's playing on his iPhone, not really paying attention to Mario, but he looks as if he's deep in thought. "Hmm, no, I don't think it's at my place, haven't seen it."

"But I'm sure I wore it last time I came over," Mario sits next to him and takes the phone from his hands, which earns him an annoyed _hey, I was playing_ from Marco, but he doesn't try to take his phone back. Instead, he finally looks at Mario.

"Ohh, _that_ T-Shirt. I remember it now," he grins mischievously, eyes crinkling in the corners. "Yeah, last time I saw it, it was lying on the floor next to my bed."

"So it's at your place, then?" Mario answers Marco's grin with a sly one of his own.

"Nope, don't know anything about it," Marco's slowly coming closer, leaning in until his nose is brushing Mario's and then their lips are meeting in a sweet kiss. Mario lets himself enjoy this little moment because he's leaving in a few days and God knows when they'll get to just be together and be able to touch and kiss like that, with him all the way in Munich and Marco in Dortmund. He sighs, breaking the kiss after a few moments.

"It's okay, you can keep it," he pecks Marco's lips once more and opens his eyes. Marco's smiling at him and playing with the hairs on the back of his neck. "I think I stole a lot of your shirts, too, so we're even."

He takes Marco's hand in his own and stands up, pulling him up too. "Come on, come help me finish up the packing and then we can do whatever you want."

"Can't we skip the packing and just make out on the couch?" Marco's giving Mario his best puppy dog eyes, but the younger one's having none of it.

"No, first packing, then making out. The quicker we finish, the more time we'll get so move your ass, Reus."

As expected, that does get Marco moving and before Mario knows what's happening, the blond's hurrying to the bedroom and pulling him by the hand. 

"Hurry up, then, Mario, stop wasting time!"

Mario chuckles to himself, shaking his head at Marco's sudden eagerness. At least all the damn packing would finally be over and dealt with.


End file.
